Purple Sun
by The God of
Summary: what happens after the end? Purple Sun. please, read disclaimer before reading!


Disclaimer: I own nothing below but the Ideas that put it there given as a light to flame on a candle; by the author of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer

I am not the greatest writer out there; I am sorry if the person changes (from 1st to 2nd or 3rd).

Comments: The truth is welcome, being outright mean is not.

Happens as Breaking Dawn ends and keeps going (spoiler warning {I am assuming that the readers have read to the end Breaking Dawn}

"Yes, we have forever" Bella says through the vivacious kiss from Edward. As they fall in to the bed in the center of the beach room…

Bella woke up, well not woke up per say but left the state of rest that her body was in after the long events that just took her and Edward. As her mind came fully to, she focused on the shield and gave it a small push and found what she was looking for, Nessie in her crib while she laid there with her eyes closed she not only could feel that she was there safe in the shield but she could feel that Nessie was still lying down. She moved the ends of the shield inward and let it caress Nessie; she continued to feel the shield. Bell made the shield skintight on Nessie, and felt again, the shield moved with Nessie as she breathed in and out, in and out. It made Bella feel at to know that their baby slept through all that she and Edward just did.

At this instead of breaking the silence to tell Edward what she found out she pull the shield up and moved the center trying to put it on to Nessie so, the strain was not so hard to deal with. Edward noted that Bella was doing this. He understood that Bella just wanted to lay there as they were for a while and said nothing. They lay there just spooning without moving. It was like a dream come true, well if vampires had dreams.

As Bella remembered that, she and Nessie were the only ones shielded. She finished the thought in another part of her mind she focused. At this point, it was like moving a heavy blanket she felt the light that came from the three of them under her protection. "I will need to work on the reflex to put on all of them as a second thought instead, of a forced one." she said to her shelf. Them after this she relaxed.

The two of them laid there for about 2 hours then, Bella felt before she heard Nessie wakeup. But did not move till she heard the movement, feeling that the shield was not perfected yet, she was dressed and to Nessie's side in 20 sec. She did have to clean up. Nessie was reaching up for Bella as soon as she saw her. "I love you Mom," she said with the added weight of touched the t flooded into Bella's thoughts. "I love you too!" she replied as a reflex but, she still meant it.

Nessie with her hand still on Bella's face started to flood the events from the day before in to Bella's head. In a small way, it shocked Bella to see really, how much her daughter understood of what went on the day before. She got to the part that she road Jake, and wanted to know why she was going with him. It took Bella to find the right words, that would explains but not scare her. She decided that the truth was the best answer. "You, know the man that came to meet you in the field yesterday?"  
She answered in an unsure voice a "Yes." "Well he thought you came from actions that are forbidden for vampires to take." Bella paused to let that sink in and then continued. "Even though you are not what they thought you were they came here and I did not want you to get hurt." Again, she let this set in. "so I was going to let Jacob take you for awhile until it was safe for you to come back home."

"Does that make sense to you?" Nessie nodded yes. Then put her hand to my cheek and asked if they were going to go hunting later. I, look to the door behind her and looked to Edward that she knew was standing there. As I looked to him, I realized that I was thirsty. The pain in my throat burned all I had done was the shielding and now I just wanted to drink, even though we would have been fine for another couple of days. "I am going to leave that up to what you're…" I paused stuck on the last word because she had never thought of Edward in that light "…dad." "Let's go up to house and see what's going on there." Nessie touched Bella's cheek and sent an approving thought, and wanted to know who was still in the house. After yesterday's, events she wanted to know first where Jacob was and second more about the boy and the others that showed up just in time to save the day. She tried to hide the last bit with hinting interest in the others at the whereabouts of the others in the family.

Edward, Nessie, and I walk easily to the large house at a measured pace. Though even at this pace, it did not take long to get there. Me in the lead, with Nessie in my arms walked through the door without pause. Just before I walked in, I thought that I heard a heart. In a single beat of the heart, I was in the door and there in front of me I saw that, Nahuel was standing there as if he was waiting to meet me. I could see that he might have been there for hours the way he could become still as statues at will. I guessed I could do that now as well.

"Were you waiting for us to say goodbye?" "Yes" he said in a honeysuckle voice that did not belong to anyone that young. Although, I knew there was more to him then was to be seen. I listened to the heartbeat closer now; I heard that it was beating faster than it was yesterday. He had run to stand there by the door. "Why are you waiting for us here...?" there was a strong note of ice in my voice trying to tell him that I wanted the truth. He must have gotten the message, because he did tell the truth. " I find you amazing, the fact that… umm…" he started over, still not lying but unable to think of the right words "…that I have always thought of myself as a monster. Then you come along and show me that we can love, show compassion, and on top of it all your teaching your daughter it all…"he went quiet for a minute trying to think if he really wanted to share more with me. Weather he knew that Edward could hear what he was thinking or something else; he shared what was on his mind. "you fascinate me more than that because, I never knew my mother, if I had I would have wished that she would have been like you Bella!" the words came out as if he was trying to hold back tears or something more. This last bit still took me off guard even though Edward had told me this last night on our walk to the cottage, but the thoughts of that bubbled up as Nahuel said them aloud. The knowledge flashed across but Nahuel did not notice the look and kept talking. "To be truly honest with you I have to thank you for helping me forgive myself a little…" his voice die out on the last word to change the subject and to express his discomfort with saying what he had. "…I'll be going home soon most likely by tomorrow night I don't care for food here and would like to go home as soon as I can, and I hope I can run in to the other two for down there I found them interesting." I had few things to ask him before he left so I know what to expect as nessy got older. "What were you doing before you came to stand here?" Nahuel took 1/8 of a second to think out his answer. "Sleeping …," he said it as if he was going to add more but thought better of it. As he finished the statement three things seemed to happen at once, we all started to walk the rest of the way in to the house, Edward cracked a smile and a breath of air carried the smell of food to my nose. "Sleeping was not the only thing Nahuel was doing before he ran to greet us, he was making breakfast… and from what I can see of the others he asked if he could look for clothes for Nessie. By the look of it you would you would even approve of them Bella, Alice sulking at the thought of all the others Nessie could have worn today, though they match and are not bad looking ether…" Edward paused after the last bit. The thoughts of someone else in his head telling him to stop must likely. "But I guess Nahuel wanted that to be a secret so I won't say the rest of it." as Edward finished saying that there was a pause but everyone knew there was more to the secret but Nahuel asked Edward to hold off in the telling of it. All of this done without any audible part thanks again to Edwards ability. A 23rd of a sec. later "Renesmee would you like to eat or get dressed first?" it shocked me the fact that Narwal used her full name as he addressed her that it took me almost a ½ sec. to move when Nessie answered aloud in the sweet voice. "I would like to get dressed first." When I came back to me sences Nessie was in the middle of raising her hand to my face, I stoped Nessie in the motion and said, "My thoughts ran away with me." The comment was taken at face value. To myself I thought I how long will I get away with using that new born excuse, well if Edward could read my mind like everyone else about a 10th of a sec. I thought still thankful Edward could not read it without work on my part. In the living room we went, I finally saw what Alice was so mad at the outfit that screamed, "I am designer" but still looked like the everyday woman could own it. Still Nessie looked better then Rosily at least when she was fully dressed and I got the full picture. Again, that day I was shocked and this time I froze and my jaw dropped. To say Nessie was beautiful was the best English could say about her. But, there was more than words could even come close to hinting at.

"Now that we have you dressed, would you like to eat now?" Nahuel asked giving Renesmee his full attention. "Yes, I would!" she replied thrilled by the attention. "From what I got by talking to your family while you were asleep you don't really like human food; did I get that wrong?" Nahuel continued as if they were the only two in the room. "No, I think it taste _bland_" saying the last word as if it was a swear word and meant it as such too. "But while outside the house I fake it for Mommy and Daddy, why do you wanna know about that?" seeing that Nahuel had other reasons behind the question.

**The corrected one:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing below but the Ideas that put it there given as a light to flame on a candle; by the author of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer I am not the greatest writer out there; I am sorry if the person changes (from 1st to 2nd or 3rd).

Comments: The truth is welcome, being outright mean is not.

A Special Thanks To: Janet a great friend who helped with the corrections and did not kill me in the rough times we had, and to her daughter who helped me see my errors.

Happens as Breaking Dawn ends and keeps going (spoiler warning {I am assuming that the readers have read to the end Breaking Dawn})

"Yes, we have forever." Bella says through the vivacious kiss from Edward. As they fall in to the bed in the center of the beach room, Bella woke up, well not woke up, per say but left the state of rest that her body was in after the long events that just took her and Edward. As her mind came fully to, she focused on the shield and gave it a small push and found what she was looking for, Nessy in her crib while she laid there with her eyes closed she not only could feel that she was there safe in the shield but she could feel that Nessy was still lying down. She moved the ends of the shield inward and let it caress Nessy; she continued to feel the shield. Bella made the shield skintight on Nessy, and felt again, the shield moved with Nessy as she breathed in and out, in and out. It made Bella feel great to know that their baby slept through all that she and Edward just did. At this, instead of breaking the silence to tell Edward what she found out, she pulled the shield up and moved the center trying to put it on to Nessy so, the strain was not so hard to deal with. Edward noted that Bella was doing this. He understood that Bella just wanted to lay there as they were for a while and said nothing. They lay there just spooning without moving. It was like a dream come true, well if vampires had dreams. As Bella remembered that, she and Nessy were the only ones shielded. She finished the thought while in another part of her mind she focused. At this point, it was like moving a heavy blanket she felt the light that came from the three of them under her protection. "I will need to work on the reflex to put on all of them as a second thought instead, of a forced one." she said to her self. Then after this she relaxed.

The two of them laid there for about 2 hours then, Bella felt, before she heard, Nessy wake up. But did not move till she heard the movement, feeling that the shield was not perfected yet, she was dressed and to Nessy's side in 20 sec. She did have to clean up. Nessy was reaching up for Bella as soon as she saw her. "I love you Mom," she said with the added weight of her touch the feelings flooded into Bella's thoughts. "I love you too!" she replied as a reflex but, she still meant it.

Nessy with her hand still on Bella's face started to flood the events from the day before in to Bella's head. In a small way, it shocked Bella to see really, how much her daughter understood of what went on the day before. She got to the part that she rode Jake, and wanted to know why she was going with him. It took Bella a long time to find the right words, that would explain but not scare her. She decided that the truth was the best answer. "You, know the man that came to meet you in the field yesterday?" She answered in an unsure voice "Yes." "Well he thought you came from actions that are forbidden for vampires to take." Bella paused to let that sink in and then continued. "Even though you are not what they thought you were they came here and I did not want you to get hurt." Again, she let this set in. "so I was going to let Jacob take you for awhile until it was safe for you to come back home." "Does that make sense to you?" Nessy nodded yes. Then put her hand to my cheek and asked if they were going to go hunting later. I, looked to the door behind her and looked to Edward, whom she knew was standing there. As I looked to him, I realized that I was thirsty. The pain in my throat burned, all I had done was the shielding and now I just wanted to drink, even though we would have been fine for another couple of days. "I am going to leave that up to what your..." I paused, stuck on the last word because she had never thought of Edward in that light "...dad." "Let"s go up to house and see what's going on there." Nessy touched Bella's cheek and sent an approving thought, and wanted to know who was still in the house. After yesterday's, events she wanted to know first where Jacob was and second more about the boy and the others that showed up just in time to save the day. She tried to hide the last bit with hinting interest in the others at the whereabouts of the others in the family.

Edward, Nessy, and I walked easily to the large house at a measured pace. Though even at this pace, it did not take long to get there. Me in the lead, with Nessy in my arms walked through the door without pause. Just before I walked in, I thought that I heard a heart. In a single beat of the heart, I was in the door and there in front of me I saw that, Nahuel was standing there as if he was waiting to meet me. I could see that he might have been there for hours the way he could become still as statues at will. I guessed I could do that now as well. "Were you waiting for us to say goodbye?" "Yes" he said in a honeysuckle voice that did not belong to anyone that young. Although, I knew there was more to him then was to be seen. I listened to the heartbeat closer now; I heard that it was beating faster than it was yesterday. He had run to stand there by the door. "Why are you waiting for us here...?" there was a strong note of ice in my voice trying to tell him that I wanted the truth. He must have gotten the message, because he did tell the truth. "I find you amazing, the fact that... umm..." he started over, still not lying but unable to think of the right words "...that I have always thought of myself as a monster. Then you come along and show me that we can love, show compassion, and on top of it all your teaching your daughter it all..." he went quiet for a minute trying to think if he really wanted to share more with me. Whether he knew that Edward could hear what he was thinking or something else; he shared what was on his mind. "you fascinate me more than that because, I never knew my mother, if I had I would have wished that she would have been like you Bella!" the words came out as if he was trying to hold back tears or something more. This last bit still took me off guard even though Edward had told me this last night on our walk to the cottage, but the thoughts of that bubbled up as Nahuel said them aloud. The knowledge flashed across but Nahuel did not notice the look and kept talking. "To be truly honest with you I have to thank you for helping me forgive myself a little..." his voice died out on the last word to change the subject and to express his discomfort with saying what he had. "...I'll be going home soon, most likely by tomorrow night. I don't care for the food here and would like to go home as soon as I can, and I hope I can run in to the other two from down there. I found them interesting." I had few things to ask him before he left so I know what to expect as Nessy got older. "What were you doing before you came to stand here?" Nahuel took 1/8 of a second to think out his answer. "Sleeping ...," he said it as if he was going to add more but thought better of it. As he finished the statement three things seemed to happen at once, we all started to walk the rest of the way in to the house, Edward cracked a smile and a breath of air carried the smell of food to my nose. "Sleeping was not the only thing Nahuel was doing before he ran to greet us, he was making breakfast... and from what I can see of the others he asked if he could look for clothes for Nessy. By the look of it, you would even approve of them Bella, Alice sulking at the thought of all the others Nessy could have worn today, though they match and are not bad looking either..." Edward paused after the last bit. The thoughts of someone else in his head telling him to stop must likely. "But I guess Nahuel wanted that to be a secret so I won't say the rest of it." As Edward finished saying that, there was a pause but everyone knew there was more to the secret but Narwal asked Edward to hold off in the telling of it. All of this done without any audible part thanks again to Edwards ability. A 23rd of a second later "Renessmay would you like to eat or get dressed first?" it shocked me the fact that Narwal used her full name as he addressed her that it took me almost a 1/2 second to move when Nessy answered aloud. "I would like to get dressed first." When I came back to me senses Nessy was in the middle of raising her hand to my face, I halted Nessy in the motion and said "My thoughts ran away with me.' The comment was taken at face value. To myself I thought I how long will I get away with using that new born excuse, well if Edward could read my mind like everyone else about zero seconds, I thought still thankful Edward couldn't without work on my part. On into the living room we went, I finally saw what Alice was so mad at; the outfit screamed "I am designer." ,but still looked like the everyday woman could own it. Still Nessy looked better than Rosalie, at least when she was fully dressed and I got the full picture. Again that day I was shocked and this time I froze and my jaw dropped, to say Nessy was beautiful was the best English could say about her but, there was more the word could not even come close to hinting at.

"Now that we have you dressed, would you like to eat now?" Nahuel asked giving Renesmee his full attention. "Yes, I would!" she replied thrilled by the attention. "From what I got by talking to your family while you were asleep you don't really like human food; did I get that wrong?" Nahuel continued as if they were the only two in the room. "No, I think it taste bland" saying the last word as if it was a swear word and meant it as such, too. "But while outside the house I fake it for Mommy and Daddy, why do you wanna know about that?" seeing that Nahuel had other reasons behind the question.

to be continued as soon as it typed up...


End file.
